Dear Peculiar Green Roommate
by xMegxGiryx
Summary: "Dear Peculiar Green Roommate, that little fishy in your bowl annoyed me, so I wanted to get rid of it. But it wouldn't die when I tried to drown it! Did you castify a spell on it?" Based off of deeplyshallow's "Dear Annoying Blonde Roommate".


**Dear Peculiar Green Roommate**

**Disclaimer: Neither me or deeplyshallow own Wicked, unfortunately. Yet.**

**Author's Note: Hi, guys! So I was reading the amazingifying fic by deeplyshallow, called Dear Annoying Blonde Roommate, and I loved it! So I asked for permission to write one from Galinda's point of view, and she said yes! Keep in mind that this isn't nearly as good as hers, but I tried! Remember to visit deeplyshallow's profile to see all her amazing fics! Reading Dear Annoying Blonde Roommate would be helpful to understand some things!**

* * *

Dear Peculiar Green Roommate,

You said it was chili outside, so I took a bowl outside. But there was no chili, it was only cold! You're just as much of a liar as your skin says you are!

xxx

Dear Peculiar Green Roommate,

Why do you read those history books? You should've thrown them away like I did; that old Goat never teaches history, he just harps on about the past.

xxx

Dear Peculiar Green Roommate,

You should get new magic windows for your eyes. I just sat on the ones you wear every day.

xxx

Dear Peculiar Green Roommate,

When you're asleep, you mutter about an annoying blonde roommate you don't like. Who is it? Did you decide to switch roommates without telling me?

xxx

Dear Peculiar Green Roommate,

You need to tan your arms. I've noticed your face is two shades off from your arms. There's nothing more terrible than not having the right shade all around!

xxx

Dear Peculiar Green Roommate,

Is rain really just clouds sweating? Because if it's sweat, then I got drenched in it once! How will I ever get the stink off?

xxx

Dear Peculiar Green Roommate,

No, putting a spider on my bed won't kill me. I'm too smart for that! I'm hiding in the closet now, waiting for you to get rid of it. And you thought I was stupid!

xxx

Dear Peculiar Green Roommate,

I still don't understand what you meant when you said "There's a new pink pair of heels in the closet!" I checked, but now I'm stuck in the closet. The door won't move. What happened to the door?

xxx

Dear Peculiar Green Roommate,

You only laughed at me when I came out dressed in the mid-thigh dress because you were jealous of me! Despite your protests about wearing longer dresses, I know the truth. You wish you were as totally flirtatious as me.

xxx

Dear Peculiar Green Roommate,

Why do you wake up early on the weekdays and late on the weekends? I don't understand. it's the other way around.

xxx

Dear Peculiar green Roommate,

Do you put something in my drink? I always feel sleepy after you give me that strawberry juice at night.

xxx

Dear Peculiar Green Roommate,

I got an "F" for Fabulous on my report card, so why did you laugh? An "A" is Awful, so I don't see what you have to brag about.

xxx

Dear Peculiar Green Roommate,

A subtraction problem means we, like, use the "x" sign, right? Or do we use the "+" sign?

xxx

Dear Peculiar Green Roommate,

Just because I made fun of the green bottle you sleep with didn't mean that you needed to cut up Mr. Teddybear Snuffles! May he rest in peace.

xxx

Dear Peculiar Green Roommate,

Why do you get so annoyed when I use your school notebooks for a mat when painting my nails? Last time, I only used that page that said "Math Finals Study Guide" and it was junk. It only had random numbers and letters. I don't see why you needed that.

xxx

Dear Peculiar Green Roommate,

No, I'm not going to cry because you smashed my nightlight. I'm simply going to faint in the hallway and have my Winkie prince carry me and buy me a new one.

xxx

Dear Peculiar Green Roommate,

Your plan to drown me failed! That mirror you glued to the bottom of the pool only managed to knock me out. And guess what? My Winkie Prince tried to do CPR on me! Yes, I know he almost ended up killingifying me instead, but his lips met mine for a few seconds!

xxx

dear pecuilar green roomate,

why aer you always on my caes abuot writgn right with no spellign mistaeks and using good gramer

xxx

Dear Peculiar Green Roommate,

That little fishy in your bowl annoyed me, so I wanted to get rid of it. But it wouldn't die when I tried to drown it! Did you castify a spell on it?

xxx

Dear Peculiar Green Roommate,

Why do you always remind me to breathe? It's not like I forget to... breathe... Oh, I feel dizzy... I think... I'm turning... blue...

xxx

Dear Peculiar Green Roommate,

When you said Doctor Dillamond needed me to do a make-up test for that day I wasn't there, you didn't tell me it was one about history! Why did you say make-up, I would've left all of my cosmetics at our dorm!

xxx

Dear Peculiar Green Roommate,

Your cackling was not appreciated when we did our swim tests! It wasn't even funny! We had to swim 200 feet. You did it, and then I went. At 175 feet, I got too tired to go on and so I went back. What's so funny about that?

* * *

**Author's Note (continued): Yep, I failed, I know! But writing from Elphie's point of view is a lot easier. I wanted to give it a shot from Galinda's point of view, though. Hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
